


Telephone Booth

by caesares



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Edward is a detective, Murder Mystery, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesares/pseuds/caesares
Summary: this is literally a school assignment that i wrote but im unoriginal so i wrote a fanfic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Telephone Booth

I was awoken by the sound of my phone ringing. I look at the clock on the wall in front of me, it’s four in the morning. With a groan I sit up and reach for my phone to see who’s calling. The name ‘Asshole’ glares back at me. My boss, Mustang is calling.

“What do you want? It’s four in the morning.” I grumble.

“I’m sure you already know Elric.” My Mustang says. He sounds tired. “Another murder has happened and we need you at the crime scene as soon as possible.”

I hang up without saying goodbye after he finished his sentence. I reluctantly pull my legs off the bed to stand up and get dressed. My usual outfit for work consists of a button-up long sleeved white shirt, a red blazer, a red tie and black slacks with a studded belt.

I head out the door, grabbing my motorcycle keys and holding on to my Smith & Wesson gun that’s strapped to my belt.  
I walk out into the cold winter air.

\--

I arrive at the scene of the crime. It’s a telephone booth. There’s not as many people as there normally is, It’s only me and Mustangs team, which I am apart of. Even if there aren’t that many people a telephone booth is small enough for people to crowd around it enough that I wouldn’t be able to see anything. I spot Riza Hawkeye walking towards me. She looks distraught.

“What’s going on?” I ask, wondering about why there aren’t too many people here.

“You don’t know who the victim is?” She asks.

“No… I don’t.” I respond, realizing that Mustang never told me the name of the victim. 

“It’s Hughes.” She saids curtly. Her face hardens as she awaits my response.

“Our Hughes?” I pause, “Like- Mae Hughes?” 

To my horror she nods. My heart plummeted to my stomach. Mae Hughes was one of my close friends. He was like a big brother to me, I even helped him out with his daughter every now and then when he and his wife would go out together. And what’s even worse is that it might be my fault that he’s dead. Before I could get too emotional I realize I need to focus on figuring out who murdered Mae. It’s my job after all. I quickly blink the tears oncoming and look back at Hawkeye. 

“Are you okay?” She asks awkwardly, knowing my connection to him. I just nod quietly back.

“Show me the body.” I say. Hawkeye doesn’t question me and leads me to the telephone booth.

People were starting to disperse since they’ve got their photos and samples already. The remaining few start to step to the side when they see me. The body of Mae Hughes is sitting there in the miserable phone booth, hunched over. It hurts to see someone you saw yesterday, lifeless on the floor but It’s not the first time I’ve seen a body.

I walk into the telephone booth, careful not to step on Hughes’ legs. There’s a clear wound on the upper front side of his torso, it looks like he’s been shot straight in the heart. I grimace at the smell of blood.  
“When was he killed?” I turn behind to ask Hawkeye, who’s been standing outside of the phone booth. 

“We aren’t sure yet but we found him an hour ago.” Hawkeye replies. I got a call from my boss around and hour ago too. “But we estimate that he died around midnight.”

I nod as a thanks and crouch down next to Hughes’ body and start observing. I notice that there is blood on his fingers, he might’ve written something, maybe the murderers name? I start to look around the telephone booth for something that he could’ve written.

“You noticed it too huh?” I heard behind me, it was my boss, Mustang. He doesn’t look too good right now, Hughes was also his friend.

“What, the blood on his finger?” I ask irritated that he wouldn’t just point things out bluntly. He nods at my statement.

“Look behind him.” He tells me. I do what he says.

I look behind Hughes, his back wasn’t completely against the wall of the telephone booth and there is a small gap between his nape and the bottom of his back. The numbers ‘11037’. To anyone else this could’ve been a meaningless number but to me… 

If you flip 11037 upside down it looks like LEON. I shiver as I realize who the murderer is. LEON is a well known mass murderer. His real name is Solf J Kimblee, or just Kimblee. He’s been released recently with the claim that ‘he’s changed’ he didn’t even finish his sentence! Me and Hughes have been looking around as to the real reason of why he has been freed and I’m guessing Kimblee somehow knew about us investigating. Which means I’m next.

I swallow down the sudden thought of my oncoming death and stand back up from my crouching position. I walk out of the telephone booth, this isn’t about me solving a murder anymore. Mustang look at me with a suspicious look on his face. I must be wearing an intense expression right now.

“You know something don’t you?” He says knowingly. I don’t confirm or deny his accusation.

“I don’t want to be on this case.” I say abruptly, before Mustang can respond I follow up with a excuse “I don’t feel like investigating the body of one of my closest friends.” 

Mustang doesn’t say anything, his face is emotionless and I can’t read what he's thinking. 

“If you say so, Elric.” 

\--  
On the way home on my motorcycle I stop by a vending machine on the outskirts of town to grab a quick drink. There is a forest around me and It’s early enough in the morning for it to be dark enough that I can’t see anything inside the forest. I start inserting coins into the machine and press on the button that will give me a bottle of water. I hear rustling in the vending machine as the water topples down to the bottom. Before I could bend down to pick it up I hear a loud gunshot. 

I flinch at the sound and quickly bend down to grab water, better to be hydrated when you might potentially be caught in a gunfight. I quickly jump on my motorcycle and start to turn on the engines, I hear another bang which encourages me to get the fuck out of here.  
I start to speed off when the next gunshot I hear causes a sad noise to come from my tire on the back, someone shot at them. I guess it was dumb of me to assume that Kimblee wouldn’t wait more than 24 hours to commit another murder. My motorcycle starts to slow down as the air is getting pushed out from the tire.

My heart starts to beat rapidly as the adrenaline kicks in as the thought, I don’t want to die blares in my mind. I press the brakes on my motorcycle and jump off, ducking for cover behind a trash can on the sidewalk. I grab my gun that is strapped to my belt, thank god I took it with me. 

I pause, waiting for any indication of where Kimblee is. I hear slow, methodical footsteps on the sidewalk. 

“Come out Elric, I know where you are, there’s no point in hiding.” Kimblee says, I can hear the smirk in his voice, what a sick bastard. 

I stay silent as I hear the footsteps getting closer and closer until I’m sure that he is close enough to lean over the trash can and spot me. In a quick motion, I tighten my hold on my gun and aim it right at where I’m sure Kimblee would be and shoot. A loud bang echos but I’m not hearing any indication of Kimblee being shot.

“Nice try!” I hear Kimblee sneer as he stands up, (It turns out he was hiding behind the trash can too.) and attempts to shoot me right in my face.

Kimblee is a tall man. Pale skin, long black hair gathered into a ponytail. He seems to be wearing a red tuxedo with black accents.

Thanks to my quick reflexes I roll out of the way and take another shot at him, sadly I miss. I have limited ammo, I’ve shot two shots already and I only have three shots left. Before I could continue thinking another shot was taken at me and this time it hit me in my left bicep. 

I muffle my scream as wound starts to bleed out. I couldn’t just stand there though so I take another shot at him, this time I’m actually aiming properly and manage to get a shot at his leg. Kimblee stumbles, clearly in pain. I don’t wait like he did and immediately take aim and shoot at him again this time I’m aiming for the head. 

I only manage to blow the ear off. I quickly realize I only have one bullet left and I start to run into the forest for cover. I hear Kimblee coming after me, I have the advantage though, I’ve only been shot in the arm but he’s been shot in the leg. He’s out on the street where the lights are and I’m in the forest where there is no light.

I aim my gun at the street as I lean against a tree for cover. I furrow my eyebrows in concentration, trying to lock onto anything that looks like Kimblee. I see a figure moving in the corner of my eye, I immediately take aim and when I’m ready, I shoot. The figure falls to the ground and when I realize, it’s too late. I just shot Mustang. My heart stops and a sense of horror comes over me.

I run over to him and kneel next to him to see that I shot him directly in his forehead and that brain and blood is gushing from behind his head. It was a clean shot. I hear footsteps behind me, stepping on the cold frosted forest floor. I grab my gun, ready to retaliate but then I realize, I’ve run out of bullets.

A sharp pain echoes through my head.


End file.
